


Stunning Hope

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, first time cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Armed with a couple sex tips from Josie, Landon leaves Hope stunned when he tries something new in the bedroom.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Stunning Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta of related to my fic ‘Going Green with Envy’.

I walked into Josie and Lizzie’s room, glad to find Josie alone. I had a few questions to ask her, questions that were private in nature.

Hope and I had started having sex two weeks ago, after the whole Dark Josie situation.

It was a little awkward at first but we got in the grove of things after the first few times.

The last couple times, I had actually made her cum. She came before, but usually she had to help herself get there. I wasn’t offended at all, I loved watching that.

But there was just _something_ about watching and hearing her cum, knowing that I did that. That I was the source of her pleasure.

I could easily ask Raf, but it seemed better to ask someone with an actual vagina for this type of tips. I know she and Penelope had slept together.

“So this might be awkward...but I’m asking you for some tips.” I said and Josie looked at me, questions evident on her face.

“You know Hope and I started having sex, right?” I asked. She nodded.

“Oh, I know. She told us and Lizzie wanted every dirty detail.” She replied. I gulped.

God, I hope I wasn’t Hope’s sex horror story. Josie saw my facial expression.

“Oh! No, Landon, she told us it was great.” Josie said quickly and I relaxed.

“Well, I was hoping you could give me tips on how to...” I started to say

“Go down on a girl.” I mumbled.

“What?” Josie asked

“Go down on a girl, okay? God, I should have asked Raf...” I replied

“Well, okay. Here’s what you do...” Josie said and went on to give me tips on how to eat a girl out.

* * *

Armed with Josie’s tips, I prepared myself.

“Raf, can you stay somewhere else tonight? It’s date night and...” I asked him

“I got you bro. I will crash with Kaleb and M.G.” he replied and I smiled.

“Go and get laid, man.” He said, heading to the Kaleb and M.G.’s room.

* * *

After a picnic supper under the stars at the dock, we headed back to my room and started kissing. Our shoes were the first item to be discarded.

We broke apart for air and I raised her shirt.

She looked at me, questioning.

“Raf’s crashing somewhere else tonight.” I said and she then raised my shirt.

We went on making on, her core pressed against me. I then reached back and unclasped her bra. We broke apart so she could throw it on the floor. She then laid down on my bed and I quickly slid her panties and skirt down. She then reached for my jeans.

“Not yet, babe. I’m going to try something. Tell me if you like it.” I whispered out and then kissed gently up her inner thighs before reaching her folds.

I quickly found the top of it and started licking around it. Almost instantly, her fingers dig into my hair.

“Landon! Landon!” She moaned out as I kissed around her little nub.

I reached up to her breasts and started massaging her nipples.

“God, don’t stop! Don’t stop!” She moaned and then I started to kiss the nub, lapping at it gently before moving my tongue around it in a circle.

“Please, please...more. More, more...” she moaned before I started kissing around her nub again.

I broke apart from her legs and my head popped up from her thighs.

“Why did you stop?” she whined

“You like it, baby?” I asked.

“Fuck yes. Now get your damn head and mouth back down there, Landon Kirby or _so help me_...” she moaned and I followed her command.

My mouth returned its spot on her nub and started to twirl my tongue around it. Vaguely, I felt her legs around me start to tremble and her fingers dug deeper into my hair. Her breathing quicken and she moaned.

“Don’t stop...god yes..god, it feels...” she moaned out as her pussy trembled and quivered around my mouth.

“Yes! Yes!” She screamed as she reached the apex of her orgasm before a few whines and whimpers left her mouth.

The quivering and trembling stopped.

I left my spot in between her thighs and my erection was straining against my jean zipper.

God, she sounded absolutely divine when she came. She looked utterly stunned.

She smirked and quickly worked on removing my jeans and boxers, and they fell onto the floor in a heap.

“Are you on top tonight or am I, babe?” She asked. I didn’t mind it either way, but it was so hot when she was on top.

“Whatever you want.” I said

“Well, I read about this new position...” she said and explained it.  
We laid side by side, her legs around my thighs as I gently entered her and we rocked together in sync. My hand naturally flowed down to her clit, playing with it as we rocked. Our moans met together in the air as we rocked.

“God...yes...Landon, keep doing that...” she moaned as I played with her clit.

Her breath quickened and she moaned out my name over and over, cuming around my cock hard. Seeing, hearing, and feeling her reach her release caused me to reach mine, as I moaned out her name several times in breathy hushed whispers as I filled her with my cum. She adjusted herself after this, sliding my cock out of her pussy and against her back as we fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, I got Josie her favourite flowers and chocolates. I left her a note to go with it.

 _Thanks for the tips, Josie! They worked tremendously. -Landon_


End file.
